


A Good Cup of Coffee

by Liepe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Coffee is the key to true happiness, Exaggerated shows of affections, Fluff, Gabriel most likely OOC, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liepe/pseuds/Liepe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has come to the idea that if you suck at making coffee, you will forever be alone. Castiel thinks his brother is being an idiot. Sam has no clue what’s going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Cup of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, that belongs to the producers and the writers. I am doing this for my own fun, and not for profit in any way, shape or form.
> 
> This was fun to write. I think I maybe – read most likely – made Gabriel too silly, but eh, I regret nothing. Enjoy!

“Or maybe he didn’t like my coffee…” Gabriel rambled; looking at Castiel in horror as he came to this, as Castiel is sure is a completely idiotic, conclusion.

“This is bad,” moaned Gabriel. “My love life hangs in the balance of whether I can make proper coffee or not! Why weren’t we taught at school the importance of making a good cup of coffee?”

Gabriel flopped on the couch, putting an arm over his eyes in an attempt to look pitiful.

Castiel rolled his eyes. “You’re being dramatic.”

Gabriel lifted his arm up and glared at him. “This is serious, me getting laid or ending up dying alone depends on my coffee making skills; I’ll even say this is deadly serious. You probably have nothing to worry about.” Gabriel pouted. “Your coffee is most likely bloody fantastic.”

Castiel heaved a sigh, going back to his book and completely ignoring his brother. Gabriel has been constantly trying to woo this person, Sam, but his advances weren’t being appreciated or sometimes acknowledged. Castiel suggested about giving up, as clearly Sam was not interested, but Gabriel stubbornly kept trying, claiming that “He’s the one, Castiel, he’s my soul moose!”

“Castiel,” whinged Gabriel. “Why won’t he like me?”

“Because you’re childish,” muttered Castiel, determinedly not look up from his book.

Gabriel scoffed. “Please, I’m fun.”

“Maybe you should just accept defeat and move on?”

“Never!” exclaimed Gabriel, pointing a finger at Castiel to emphasise his point. “I just need to…” He trailed off, hand now going limp as he frowned at the ceiling in thought.

Castiel casted Gabriel a worried look, never seeing him put this much effort into one person. Usually he’ll back off from the person once they have made themselves clear that they weren’t interested, good naturally and probably with a joke. Sometimes he’ll give up half way through wooing them, realising that they just weren’t worth the effort. Most times he was just after sex, a short fling.

“Do you think making him coffee was a bit too much?” asked Gabriel softly, looking unsure of himself.

“I think a bit too much would have been when you covered his flat with chocolates on Valentine’s Day.”

Gabriel nodded his head. “Point taken.”

**OoO**

The first time Gabriel saw Sam - when Castiel just moved into his new apartment - he knew Sam was it. The one. Gabriel was impressed that Disney got it right with the whole ‘Love at first sight’ crap. Sometimes, it does work. Of course, there’s always a catch. Selling your voice to an evil sea-witch, put into eternal sleep and only true loves first kiss can wake you, finding out that your love is not returned, in any way, shape or form. But Gabriel is determined to get his happily ever after. He thinks he deserves it, damn it.

So Gabriel used every technique he knew to win the heart of Sam Winchester. Too bad it seems that Sam has a very stubborn heart.

Castiel suggested maybe toning the wooing down, starting off with little things and not stuff like breaking into their apartment – granted they lived right across the hall from Castiel and it was dead easy to get in – and spelling out pickup lines like ‘Are you wearing space pants? Because your ass is out of this world’ in candy for a month.

But Gabriel couldn’t think small, it was not in his powers to do so. The smallest thing he could think of doing was bringing Sam coffee, because he looked exhausted and Gabriel thought that some coffee magic might cheer him up a bit. And this wasn’t Gabriel trying to get Sam to say yes to going out with him, this was just Gabriel wanting those dark rings under Sam’s eyes to go away. What it did get him from Sam was a weird look, a sip from the coffee and the cup returned back to him.

What the hell is Gabriel supposed to make of that?!

He had thought about giving up, it came to him often late at night while staring at the ceiling, but he just couldn’t. He knew no healthy person would spend so much time on someone and just keep getting rejected.

“Have you tried asking Sam why he keeps saying no?” asked Castiel one day, curious blue eyes on Gabriel.

Gabriel frowned at the questioned and realised that, no he actually never. He always retreats after the refusal, already planning on what to do next. Or rather Sam retreats, hurriedly, looking weirded out.

Gabriel resolved to find out soon, though. It was about time he got answers.

**OoO**

Gabriel pound his fist against the Winchester’s door, feeling anger bubbling up inside of him for the first time since his _Operation: Win Sam’s Love and Ride off into the Sunset_ (It’s a working title) started.

“Sam Winchester, you better open this door right now,” shouted Gabriel over his knocking. “Or God help me-”

The door swung inwards, interrupting Gabriel’s shouting and almost making him hit Sam in the chest with his fist. Gabriel stood his ground and glare up at a slightly annoyed and slightly bemused Sam.

“You, mister,” snarled Gabriel, poking Sam hard in the chest. “Have some explaining to do. But first you’re going to make me coffee.” Gabriel walked around a now extremely confused Sam

“What?”

“Coffee!” demand Gabriel and sat on their couch, arms folded against his chest, eyes narrowed at Sam.

Sam rub a hand over his face but soon decided that right now there was no point in arguing with Gabriel, as if there was ever a right time to do so, closed the door and went to the kitchen to make some coffee.

He brought the cup back to a sullen Gabriel, who blew onto it in short little puffs before taking a sip, groaning in dismay.

“Why does everyone know how to make better coffee than me!” moaned Gabriel, taking another sip of the really damn good coffee. “So unfair. Did everyone, like, take a course somewhere without telling me? Is this all your guys big plan of me never getting a happily ever after? Seriously, that’s just mean. You all should be ashamed of yourselves.”

“What?” Sam finally asked, completely lost as Gabriel ranted.

“You, Sam Winchester, make a freakin’ awesome cup of coffee, but that doesn’t excuse you for rejecting mine.” Gabriel sort of resents himself for taking another sip of the coffee, but it was too good to stop.

“What?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes heavily. “You sound like a parrot. I gave you a cup of coffee the other day; you took a sip of it and gave it back to me. Why? Why do you do that to me all the damn time? I have been trying to woo you these past few months and nothing. Do you think I get off on being rejected?” He shot Sam a dark glare but frowned at Sam’s surprised face. “What?”

“You’ve been trying to woo me?”

“For God’s sake, what sane man spends all this time on one person if they weren’t trying to woo them? What did you think, that I was just after your coffee? Although now I will be after that too.”

“I thought you were after sex!” exclaimed Sam.

“Oh course I was, but also all that romantic crap too. Honestly, do you think I would put this much effort just to get into your pants?”

“I don’t know what you’re like, for all I know you send candy in the shape of mooses to everyone.”

“Only the freakishly big and pretty ones,” Gabriel said with a smirk and a wink.

Sam still looked completely baffled. “Wait, so you’re telling me that after all this time, you just wanted to date me? Why couldn’t you just go ‘Hey Sam, I like you, would you like to go out for a coffee some time?’ instead of doing all these elaborate things?”

“Well that doesn’t seem like any fun,” pouted Gabriel.

Sam rolled his eyes at Gabriel, giving him a small grin and said fondly, “You’re infuriating.”

Gabriel took one final sip of the God damn amazing coffee, put the empty mug on the coffee table in front of the couch and turned towards Sam. “Fine, I’ll do it your way. Hey Sam, I like you, and have been trying to woo you all these months but it seems you are too thick in the head to get my obvious displays of affections-

“Hey!” Sam interrupted, affronted.

“It’s true. So I’m going to dumb it down for you. Me, Gabriel, would like to take you, Sam, out for coffee that would never be awesome as the kind you make but it would have to do. What do you say?”

“I say you’re a real jerk.”

“I’m not hearing a no,” Gabriel pointed out with a grin.

“I’m probably going to regret this in the future,” muttered Sam. “But yes, I will go out and have coffee with you.”

“Yes!” shouted Gabriel so loudly that Castiel looked up from where he was making a sandwich in his apartment, grinning broadly and silently congratulating Gabriel on finally succeeding.

“Finally! Do you have any idea how long I have waited for you to say that? Seriously. Now go make me more coffee,” commanded Gabriel, shoving his mug into Sam’s hands.

Sam rolled his eyes and started to make Gabriel another cup. Gabriel followed Sam into the kitchen and sat on the counter, watching Sam.

“Why did you reject my cup of coffee?” asked Gabriel, curious.

Sam handed Gabriel his cup and grabbed his own, leaning against the counter opposite to Gabriel. “Because what you gave me wasn’t coffee but hot chocolate, and I figured that anyone claiming that hot chocolate was coffee obviously wasn’t right in the head and the best solution was to back away quickly and quietly.”

Gabriel blushed in embarrassment, nodding. “Good point.”

He took a sip of Sam’s sinfully good coffee and sighed in bliss, Sam smiling fondly at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I realise that hot chocolate can’t really be mistaken for coffee, but it was the only reason that came to mind and it didn’t help that I was drinking hot chocolate while writing this. I’m not entirely happy with the ending but my brain refusing to come up with something better. Comments are welcomed with open arms :D.


End file.
